In many electronic applications, it is necessary to connect signal lines, for example optical signal lines, to electronic devices such as other optical signal lines or to printed circuit boards, via terminals. The connection signal lines requires can require specific connector assemblies, in particular if the optical signal line and the corresponding optical connector assembly are each intended to be releasably connectable.
In US 2013/0136402 A1, a re-terminable, no-crimp ST-type optical connector assembly for fiber optics is described, which comprises a bayonet coupling. This bayonet coupling is used to connect the fiber optic connector with a corresponding terminal in a releasable manner. The bayonet-coupling is used to lock the fiber connector at the corresponding terminal, in order to avoid any unintentional unplugging of the fiber optic connector. As described, it is necessary to carry out a rotation of the entire connector or at least of the bayonet coupling of about 60°. Therefore, it is necessary to design the fiber optic connector rotation-symmetrically in order to be able to carry out the above-mentioned rotation. The fiber optic connector of US 2013/0136402 A1 is appropriate to transfer one single optical signal. However, due to the imperatively necessary rotatory-symmetric design of the fiber optic connector, it is not possible to transfer more than one optic signal by the use of the above-described fiber optic connector.
In US 2011/0097044 A1, an optical connector is described that comprises an elastic piece that is inclined upward from the side surface of the frontend portion of the frame body towards a backend portion of the frame body. The elastic piece comprises a tab for a fixation and retention thereof in an appropriately configured port of a patch panel or other device to permit signals to pass from the optical fiber to the device and vice-versa. As it may be seen from the disclosure of US 2011/0097044 A1, the elastic piece protrudes significantly from the frame body and thus is exposed to any lateral forces that may be applied thereon. However, this design leads to a significant risk of a breaking of the elastic piece so that the entire optical connector would have to be replaced.
Existing connector assemblies are not appropriate for transferring more than one optical signal. Moreover, existing connector assemblies are not robust in view of mechanical impacts associated with providing a secure connection with a corresponding counter connector.